On ne sépare pas ceux qui s'aiment
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - "Un enfant... Ils ont un enfant !" Prise de conscience, terrible. Mais qu'arrive-t-il au fameux capitaine Jack Sparrow ? :: Slash ::


**On ne sépare pas ceux qui s'aiment**

- - -

_Un enfant.  
__Ils ont un enfant._

Le regard fixant l'horizon, le capitaine Jack Sparrow était sidéré.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait réussi à reprendre le commandement du Black Pearl, au grand dam de Barbossa, qui s'était alors provisoirement installé à Singapour.  
Tout allait donc pour le mieux... jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

Lors d'une escale à Tortuga, l'équipage et son capitaine avaient eu la surprise d'apprendre que Will et Élizabeth Turner avaient un enfant.  
Oui ; William Turner, capitaine du Hollandais Volant, était devenu père, et l'ignorait probablement.  
Oui ; Élizabeth Turner, épouse guettant depuis déjà 9 ans le retour de son mari, était devenue mère, et attendait certainement impatiemment l'occasion d'annoncer cette nouvelle  
-de quelques années déjà- au père de son enfant.

Voguant sur une mer bien trop calme, le Black Pearl cherchait vainement le moindre navire à attaquer. Les pirates, accablés par le manque de distraction, étaient nonchalamment assis de part et d'autre du bâtiment -terme nautique.  
Et le capitaine, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité bleue qui s'étendait à perte de vue, se répétait inlassablement ces mots qui le bouleversaient.

"**Ils ont un enfant.  
****- Ouais cap'taine, un Turner junior, un futur pirate !**"

Gibbs l'avait rejoint, une bouteille de rhum presque vide à la main.  
À cette vue, Jack sembla ramené à la réalité : il la lui arracha des mains et bût avidement les dernières gouttes qui subsistaient, sans tenir compte des grognements agacés du pirate.

"**Cap sur l'île de la Muerta !**"

Les membres de l'équipage se mirent chacun à leur poste, suivant ses ordres, revigorés à l'idée de retrouver cette île au nom funeste qui était pourtant devenue leur repère.  
En effet, Jack et Barbossa s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'approprier ces terres inconnues de tous ceux qui ignoraient où elles se trouvaient. Le coffre renfermant les médaillons aztèques avait été soigneusement isolé, et les pirates avaient pris possession des lieux, entreposant butin invendu et provisions, se créant des abris de fortune dans les nombreuses grottes qui se trouvaient sous l'île.  
Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réfugier ici lors des tempêtes trop violentes pour être traversées, ou tout simplement pour profiter du calme et de la tranquilité qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver dans les ports. Or, ce jour-là, le capitaine Jack Sparrow avait plus que tout besoin de calme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, qui étaient ces temps-ci pour le moins troublantes.

Ils mirent un jour entier pour arriver à destination, et c'est avec un soulagement très perceptible que les pirates embarquèrent dans les canots pour atteindre le rivage.  
Jack se réfugia immédiatement dans la cavité la plus élevée, qu'il avait soigneusement aménagée. Las, il se laissa tomber sur le tas de couvertures toutes plus douces et confortables les unes que les autres qui lui servait de lit.  
Il savait qu'il aurait dû se réjouir en apprenant la naissance d'un petit Turner, mais il n'en ressentait absolument aucune satisfaction. Le sentiment qui l'habitait était même diamétralement opposé à ce qu'il aurait dû être.  
Il était... JALOUX.

_Pourquoi?_

Cette question restait encore à éclaircir.

_Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, j'aimerais moi aussi avoir un enfant pour lui dévoiler tous les secrets de la piraterie..._

Non, il était un homme avide de liberté ; avoir une famille lui donnerait l'impression d'être prisonnier.

_Parce qu'Élizabeth a choisi de s'unir avec Will et non avec moi ?_

Plus il y pensait, et plus il se rendait compte que la jeune femme était la dernière personne à laquelle il pensait. Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisqu'elle était tout de même à l'origine de ses problèmes...  
Il fut contraint de se rendre à l'évidence: si aucune de ces raisons n'étaient valables, alors seule la dernière, qu'il tentait pourtant d'oublier tant elle lui semblait incohérente, était la réelle cause de la jalousie exacerbée qu'il ressentait.

_Je suis jaloux... jaloux... d'Élizabeth._

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, il avait toujours été attiré par Will, faisant de son mieux pour refouler son désir. Il pensait y être arrivé en essayant de se rapprocher d'Élizabeth, mais le résultat était là : rien n'avait changé.  
Il se rappela sa première rencontre avec lui, il avait alors frôlé la pendaison par sa faute.  
Et puis, il l'avait aidé à s'enfuir de prison, certes pour qu'il l'aide en retour à sauver la demoiselle Swann, mais il l'avait aidé quand même.  
Les moments passés à naviguer ensemble à la recherche d'un équipage pour retrouver le Black Pearl ; et les nombreuses péripéties qu'ils avaient vécues...  
Tout cela paraissait tellement loin...  
Will était alors persuadé qu'il n'était rien qu'un forgeron. Il avait tellement changé... Il était devenu un excellent pirate, courageux, séduisant et fier.  
Mais il s'était marié, et avait à présent un enfant. Il était aussi capitaine du Hollandais Volant, ce qui le condamnait à passer 10 ans en mer pour seulement une journée à terre afin de revoir son épouse...  
Et il restait encore un an avant qu'il fasse la connaissance de son enfant. Et dès qu'il aurait appris son existence, toutes les chances qu'il ait un jour une aventure avec le capitaine Sparrow disparaîtraient...

_NON !! Will Turner... Tu ne m'échapperas pas. JE TE VEUX, et JE T'AURAI !!_

Il avait un peu moins d'un an pour le retrouver dans l'antre de Davy Jones, le faire succomber à la tentation, et revenir de l'au-delà...  
Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. Il ferait de Will le sien, ne serait-ce que pour une semaine, une journée, une nuit, ou même une heure, et le jeune homme se lamenterait alors de s'être marié si précipitamment.  
Il s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées, déterminé à retrouver son ami qui deviendrait bientôt son amant.

Le lendemain, il entreprit de stocker des provisions dans un des nombreux navires que son équipage avait dérobé lors des escales dans les ports. Plus petit que le Black Pearl, il serait parfait pour lui seul. Il ne se séparait jamais de son compas, ni des cartes que Will avait un jour dérobées à Sao Feng ; ces ustensiles lui seraient essentiels durant son périple.

"**Gibbs ! Je vous confie la tâche de capitaine durant mon absence.  
****- Bien capitaine.**"

Ravi de cet honneur, celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche si spéciale, avant de se rendre compte des paroles qu'il avait dites.

"**CAPITAAIINE !! ATTENDEZ !!**"

Il se mit à courir derrière lui, et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il n'embarque dans un canot en direction de son navire.

" **Mais enfin, où allez-vous ?  
****- Où vais-je ? Huum... J'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à annoncer à un ami de longue date.  
****- Ah, je vois. Will, bien-sûr. Je me doutais bien que quelque chose vous tracassait, c'était donc ça ! Vous trouvez injuste qu'il n'ait pas été prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?  
**_Oui oui, c'est ça, c'est ça... __Mais... comment diable a-t-il compris que cela concernait Will ?  
_- **Voilàà ! C'est exactement ça ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne peux m'attarder plus longtemps.**"

Sur ces mots, il embarqua, s'éloignant lentement du rivage, ignorant les cris que lui lançait le pirate.

"**Mais capitaine ! Turner se trouve dans l'antre de Davy Jones, vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Vous avez déjà eu une chance inimaginable d'en ressortir une fois, vous n'y arriverez pas une deuxième fois !! C'est trop risqué ! CAPITAAIINE REVENEZ !**"

_Impossible... Idiot! Quand on veut, on peut. Et il n'y a rien que je désire plus que Will ! L'impossible n'est rien ; tu oublies que je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !_

Et c'est ainsi qu'il vogua pendant des mois en direction des eaux glaciales du Nord, où se trouvait le passage qui l'emmènerait dans l'autre monde.  
Sa détermination était telle que même le froid, la solitude et la faim ne semblaient l'atteindre.

Enfin, il laissa derrière lui les mers et les océans qu'il chérissait, ainsi que les couleurs vives du jour et la chaude lumière du Soleil.  
Il se retrouva sur une étendue d'eau tellement lisse que pas un moindre souffle ne semblait troubler. Le ciel noir de la nuit parsemé de millions d'étoiles scintillait au-dessus de lui, se reflétant dans l'eau.

_J'ai l'impression de flotter dans le ciel_..._ Ça paraît_..._ magique_..._ irréel…  
__Will_ ..._ Alors c'est là que tu viens chaque jour, guidant les morts vers l'autre monde_...

Il savait qu'il était proche de son but. Bientôt... Très bientôt, il pourrait le revoir. Enfin.  
Il se pencha par-dessus bord, et remarqua que des canots transportaient des personnes d'une pâleur blanchâtre, fantomatiques, dans la même direction que Jack suivait -grâce à son précieux compas.  
Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Ce macabre spectacle contrastait terriblement avec la paisible atmosphère qui les entourait.

_Moi aussi, j'ai dû passer par là, lorsque le Kracken m'a... avalé..._

Il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.  
Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas tout de suite l'imposant vaisseau qui restait immobile un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du Hollandais Volant, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Il avait réussi la première étape. Et il était persuadé qu'il réussirait brillamment la suivante. Seul le retour au monde des vivants ne serait pas facile.

_J'ai bien le temps pour y penser, inutile de s'inquiéter!_

Il concentra son attention sur le navire. Les cadavres se dirigeaient tous vers lui, et montaient à bord.

_Il repartira lorsqu'il sera plein…_

Il ne savait absolument pas quelle conduite adopter.  
Il devrait probablement attendre que Will le remarque et le rejoigne. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de rencontrer les membres de l'équipage, surtout Bill le Bottier, qui était enchaîné à ce navire à cause de lui, et qui ne le tenait plus dans son cœur depuis.  
Il avait en effet contesté la décision de Barbossa, lorsque celui-ci avait réalisé une mutinerie contre Jack pour prendre le commandement du Pearl, il y a bien longtemps. Il s'était retrouvé coulant au fond de l'océan, entraîné par un boulet de canon bien attaché à ses pieds, et Davy Jones l'avait alors pris sous son commandement.

_Humm, il ne me reste qu'à attendre…_

Il attendit longtemps, suivant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, patient.

Lorsqu'enfin tous les morts eurent disparus de la surface, le Hollandais s'éloigna lentement, jusqu'à disparaître, visiblement entraîné par des chutes.  
Atrocement déçu, Jack ne pouvait détourner le regard de l'endroit où se trouvait le navire quelques instants plus tôt.  
Il était si près du but... Et Will ne l'avait même pas remarqué.  
Il avait bravé l'impossible pour le retrouver, n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir un jour revenir dans le monde qu'il avait quitté, et tout ça... pour rien...  
Accablé, le capitaine était perdu. Il se sentait… seul. Abandonné.

C'est alors seulement qu'il prit conscience que des sanglots étouffés s'élevaient faiblement derrière lui. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, était à bord, et pleurait…

" **Jack... Jack... Non, c'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas mort Jack... Je t'en supplie, Jack, dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort !!**"

_Will… C'est la voix de Will !_

Il se retourna, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Et il trouva le jeune homme, trempé, agenouillé, la tête dans les mains, secoués de sanglots qu'il tentait vainement de refouler.  
Il l'avait rejoint ! Il avait nagé à sa rencontre, et était persuadé qu'il était mort..

_Il pleure… pour moi?_

Ému, il était aux anges.  
Il se mit à genoux, écarta une mèche rebelle du visage de son vis-à-vis, et releva sa tête en glissant un doigt sous son menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Son regard noisette noyé de pleurs se perdit dans les yeux d'un noir intense du capitaine.  
Ce dernier essuya doucement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, et lui murmura:

"**Je suis pas mort...**"

Incrédule, Will le fixait sans comprendre.

"**Mais… Mais…**"

Jack lui sourit tendrement.  
Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, Will passa sa main derrière sa nuque et rapprocha timidement leurs visages, laissant leurs lèvres se sceller, et leurs langues se caresser sensuellement.  
Mais Jack se releva précipitamment, mettant fin à leur baiser.  
Il se tourna vers l'étendue infinie qui brillait autour d'eux.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit !! Il est marié, et père en plus !  
__Et puis, je n'imaginais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… Je voulais juste jouer avec lui… Mais si ça continue… Je vais… Je vais… Tomber amoureux… De lui…_

Ils n'iraient pas plus loin. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne pourrait pas.  
Le jeune homme l'observait, décontenancé.  
Il.. Il n'allait quand même pas le rejeter...  
Il se leva à son tour, bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le choix.

"**Will... Il faut que je te dise.. À propos d'Élizabeth…**"

Pris d'une soudaine panique, Will s'immobilisa.  
NON. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre.  
Depuis qu'il était parti, il avait peur. Peur de ce qui l'attendrait quand il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il s'était rassuré en se disant que sa femme n'était pas prête pour être mère, qu'elle était encore trop jeune.. Mais il était à présent persuadé que Jack allait confirmer ses craintes.

"**Tais-toi !**"

Sa voix avait lancé d'un ton sec et glacial ces deux mots, avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte.  
Des larmes de rage et de désespoir commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, sans qu'il cherche à les retenir.  
Surpris, Jack le regardait, impuissant, sans comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

De nouveau, sa voix s'éleva, tranchante.

"**Alors c'est pour ça... C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu…**"

Le capitaine n'aurait su dire si c'était le ton tellement blessant ou le regard empli de haine et de larmes que Will lui lançait qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Son cœur semblait transpercé par des lames acérées à chaque paroles que le jeune homme prononçaient.

**"Ce n'est pas pour moi, ce n'est pas pour t'assurer que je vais bien, ce n'est pas parce que je te manque.. C'est seulement pour m'annoncer **_**ça **_**!! Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! J'ai cru.. J'ai cru.. J'ai cru que.. Oh, et puis peu importe ! De toute façon, ça revient au même !  
****- Will... Non...  
****- Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir la terreur que j'éprouvais chaque fois que je devais guider les morts.. J'avais tellement peur de te voir un jour parmi eux !! Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ! J'ai tellement regretté de m'être marié à Élizabeth alors que savais très bien que je ne l'aimais pas, et que je ne l'aimerai jamais ! Durant toutes ces années que j'ai passées ici, je ne rêvais que de te revoir ! Et aujourd'hui, tu es vraiment là.. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu ! Mais après.. Je pensais.. Que tu étais venu.. pour me voir..  
****- Will.. Je t'en supplie, calme-toi.. Ne pleure pas..  
****- Jack.. Tu ne peux pas comprendre!! LAISSE-MOI!  
****- Will!  
****- JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR!! Je.. Je..  
****- WILL!"**

Jack se rua sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait, ignorant les coups que celui-ci lui donnait pour tenter de lui échapper.  
Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu, mais pour rien au monde il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et choisir de ne pas le rejoindre.  
Lui aussi pleurait. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il était devenu un pirate de renom, et aujourd'hui, un sale gamin terriblement craquant faisait chavirer son cœur.

_JE T'AIME WILL!_

Il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas lui hurler ses sentiments. Il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow tout de même ; il avait sa fierté.

**"Jack... Pourquoi tu n'as jamais compris... pourquoi... Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul pendant si longtemps... j'avais tellement besoin de toi... Je... je... JE T'AIME JACK!!"**

Celui-ci resta un moment indécis, légèrement étonné par cette déclaration inattendue.

**"Will... Calme-toi, je t'en prie..." **

Il l'attira dans sa cabine, l'assis sur le lit, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, le berçant lentement pour l'apaiser. La tête nichée au creux de son cou, Will se calmait peu à peu, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Jack envers lui.

**"Will... Moi aussi je t'aime... Pardonne-moi..."**

L'interpelé avait relevé la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant à travers ses larmes.

_'me regarde pas comme ça... Tu dois savoir... Dis-lui... Allez, il faut que je lui dise... Tant pis s'il me déteste ensuite, je ne peux faire comme si je ne savais rien..._

**"Mais.. Il faut que tu saches.." **

Il s'interrompit s'attendant à un nouvel éclat de colère. Mais Will avait fermé les yeux, et semblait prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

**"Tu... Tu as... Tu as un enfant. Un fils. Tu es papa, Will..." **

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à ces paroles, il tenta de les cacher en baissant la tête.

_Will... Ne me laisse pas..._

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda tristement.

**"Je m'en doutais... Je suis désolé, Jack."**

Tout en disant ces mots, il prit la tête du capitaine dans ses mains, et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se caressant amoureusement.  
Will enleva sa chemise, puis celle de son vis-à-vis ainsi que son tricorne. Jack s'allongea au-dessus de lui, prenant possession de sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant sensuellement, ses mains caressant son torse encore humide d'avoir plongé pour le rejoindre.  
Ils se séparèrent, enlevèrent rapidement leurs bottes et se déshabillèrent mutuellement, guidé par une excitation grandissante.  
Jack prit de nouveau le dessus, embrassant chaque parcelle du corps de Will, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre. Le jeune pirate gémissait de désir, caressant le postérieur nu de son amant, admirant ses courbes si parfaites et attirantes, avant d'entremêler ses doigts dans les cheveux tressés du capitaine lorsque celui-ci lécha passionnément sa fierté. Il se cambra, profitant pleinement de chaque caresse de Jack ; ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'y auraient aucune prochaine fois.. Ce dernier avait pris la virilité du jeune en bouche, et entamait un vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, il s'arrêta, et entreprit de glisser sa langue sur le torse de son amant, mais le jeune lui releva la tête, l'embrassant fougueusement, leurs langues se mêlèrent encore, se cherchant avidement. Leurs sexes se frôlaient, les faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

**"Will.. Retourne-toi !  
- ****Bien.. Capitaine."**

Il s'exécuta. Doucement, maîtrisant son désir grandissant qui lui disait de ne pas attendre plus longtemps, Jack entra un doigt dans l'entrée de son amant, l'habituant à sa présence, puis, le retirant, il pénétra en lui, toujours doucement, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Ignorant la douleur, Will le supplia d'accélérer, et son partenaire ne se fit pas prier.  
Au comble de l'extase, le souffle court, les deux amants étaient entièrement déconnectés de la réalité.  
Lorsque Jack se retira et s'allongea près de Will, à bout de souffle, celui-ci le serra dans ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, désespéré.

**"Jack... Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. "**

La gorge nouée, le capitaine ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de le serrer encore plus contre lui.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, anxieux, maudissant cette vie qui devait les séparer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack se réveilla. Will avait posé sa tête dans son cou, et dormait profondément. Attendri, le capitaine l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

**"T'es tellement mignon quand tu dors.."**

Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse.  
Ils se levèrent enfin, s'habillèrent, et montèrent ensemble sur le pont.

**"Le Hollandais va bientôt arriver.."**

Les morts arrivaient déjà par centaines.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amants ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils refusaient de se dire adieu, pourtant ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne se reverraient plus..

**"Jack.. Je ne tiendrai pas sans toi...  
****- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as une femme qui t'aime et un enfant qui doit attendre impatiemment de voir enfin son pirate de père, tu ne peux pas les abandonner, Will.  
****- Mais... Jack..."**

Ce dernier l'enlaça amoureusement, et glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
C'est alors que le Hollandais Volant fit son apparition, se rapprochant d'eux lentement.

**"Il faut que tu partes Will. Je t'aime.  
****- Je.. Moi aussi je t'aime.." **

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, laissant leurs langues se toucher une dernière fois, puis Jack repoussa le jeune homme, en le priant de partir. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, Will partit sans se retourner, et plongea pour retourner sur son navire.

Le capitaine Sparrow le regarda nager, le cœur brisé, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas hurler de douleur et de désespoir. Il attendit que les pirates disparaissent, et alors seulement, il se décida à rentrer dans son monde.  
Comment il fit pour réussir cet exploit, lui-même ne le savait pas. Il ne savait plus. C'était comme si ce n'était pas lui qui était à la barre. Ou plutôt, comme si son corps savait précisément comment faire, alors que son âme meurtrie ne prêtait même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour lui.

Il rejoignit l'île de la Mort, mécaniquement, et repris le commandement du Black Pearl.

- - -

Le jour où Will pourrait revenir se rapprochait à grand pas, inévitable.  
Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, le Black Pearl avait jeté l'ancre non loin de la rive où Élizabeth habitait, situé de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait le remarquer.  
L'équipage avait rejoint la côte pour se rendre dans les bars et remplir les cales de rhum, mais Jack attendait, les yeux fixés sur la ligne d'horizon. Au lever du jour, son amant arriverait.  
Il distinguait nettement deux silhouette au sommet de la falaise, guettant comme lui l'arrivée du jeune Turner.

Enfin, celui-ci arriva. Il le vit s'avancer timidement vers sa femme, qui s'empressa de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser, avant de lui présenter son enfant, qu'il serra dans ses bras. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux..

Toute la journée, le capitaine du Black Pearl les observa, jouant dans les prés, faisant la course, se baignant dans le ruisseau tout proche, ou combattant à l'épée, rayonnants de bonheur.

Lorsque l'aurore arriva, Will repartit, non sans leur recommander de prendre soin d'eux.  
Il avait l'air si inquiet de devoir les laisser seuls durant 10 longues années..

_Will.. Ne t'en fais pas.. Je veillerai sur ta famille, je te le promets._

Un éclat de lumière vert se répandit à l'horizon ; le Hollandais et son capitaine avait déjà disparu.

- - -

Les jours, les mois et les années passèrent.  
Et Jack les surveillait sans relâche, nuit et jour.

Malheureusement, une nuit, ce qu'il craignait tant arriva.

Une bande de voleurs affamés et sans pitié prirent pour cible la demeure des Turner. Ils prirent l'enfant en otage, menaçant de le tuer si la jeune femme ne leur donnait pas tous ses biens, bijoux, argent et nourriture. Refusant de céder sous la menace, elle se défendit courageusement. À sa plus grande surprise, Jack, semblant sortir de nulle part, vint lui porter secours. Il n'eût aucun mal à libérer l'enfant.  
La rage lui brûlant les entrailles, il se battit durant toute la nuit, mais ses assaillants ne semblaient pas encore prêts à abandonner.  
Il avait empêché la jeune femme de l'aider, lui ordonnant de se mettre à l'abri avec son fils, et, étonnée par sa soudaine autorité, elle n'avait pu lui désobéir.  
Le nombre d'ennemis diminuait progressivement, mais la fatigue du capitaine commençait à se faire sentir.  
Lorsqu'enfin, les voleurs décidèrent de battre en retraite, celui qui semblait être leur chef tenta une dernière attaque.  
Profitant d'un bref moment d'inattention, la lame de son épée transperça le coeur de son rival. Une douleur fulgurante l'envahit tout entier ; ses forces le quittèrent. Il s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux sous les cris horrifiés d'Élizabeth.

Le jour se levait, recouvrant l'océan de ses couleurs chaudes, teintant le paysage d'une magnifique couleur dorée.

- - -

Will accosta, surpris de ne voir personne pour l'accueillir.  
Un homme passa en courant près de lui, visiblement pressé de quitter les lieux, une épée tachée de sang à la main.  
Pris de panique, le premier réflexe du jeune homme fut de dégainer la sienne, tranchant la tête du fuyard sans hésitation. Il se dirigea en courant chez lui, poussant la porte à la volée.

Ce qu'il découvrit alors lui coupa le souffle. Sa femme et son enfant s'affairaient autour de Jack, qui gisait, immobile sur le sol.  
Il se précipita sur lui, ôta sa chemise, et découvrit sa profonde blessure.  
Le sang coulait abondamment sur son torse.  
Il prit le linge humide que lui tendait sa femme et tenta de nettoyer la blessure, mais Jack l'en empêcha. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, mêlant leurs doigts, et murmura d'une voix faible :

**"Je t'aime, Will.. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour protéger ta famille...  
****- Ne parle pas, Jack ! Garde tes forces.. Je t'en supplie, accroche-toi ! On va t'aider, je vais m'occuper de toi, je te le promets ! Ta blessure va guérir, tu verras.."**

Les yeux emplis de larmes, il secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

**" Non.. Tu sais très bien que je ne guérirai pas.  
****- NE DIS PAS ÇA ! TU NE PEUX PAS M'ABANDONNER, JACK ! ACCROCHE-TOI !"**

Ignorant ses cris, il continua, surmontant sa douleur.

"**Il faut… que… tu trouves quelqu'un pour... les protéger... pendant ton absence... Will...**"

Sentant ses forces s'échapper, le jeune homme se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa désespérément.

"**Chuut, je t'en supplie, tais-toi... Ne me laisse pas...**"

Le cœur débordant de tristesse et de peur, il était perdu.  
Son regard se porta sur le poignard qui ne le quittait pas, puis sur le coffre posé sur une table basse au milieu de la pièce. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'empara du coffre, sortit la clé accrochée à son cou, et l'ouvrit. Il sortit le cœur qui battait à l'intérieur, et brandit l'arme au-dessus.  
Horrifié, Jack voulut l'en empêcher, mais il était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait faire un geste, et sa voix se perdit dans un murmure presque inaudible.

"**Non… Ils ont... besoin... de... toi...**"

Le regard calme de Will se posa sur ses yeux noirs presque éteints.

"**Si tu penses que je peux continuer à vivre en te sachant mort, c'est que tu n'as vraiment rien compris…**"

Il posa un instant son poignard, pris la tête du capitaine dans ses mains, caressant tendrement ses joues, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Jack répondit à ce baiser bref et passionné, et le regard brillant d'un éclair de joie, laissa retomber sa tête, se tournant vers la jeune femme et son fils qui les regardaient, impuissants et stupéfaits.

"**Je suis... désolé...**"

Will l'enlaça doucement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, et lorsqu'il sentit le dernier souffle de vie quitter son amant, il enfonça la lame d'un geste sûr dans le cœur qui le maintenait encore en vie.  
Son corps tomba dans un bruit sourd, sa tête se nichant au creux du cou de _son_ capitaine.

"**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL !!**"

Le cri déchirant qui se répandit au loin alerta l'équipage du Black Pearl et du Hollandais Volant.  
Les corps enlacés de Jack et Will furent enterrés au sommet de la falaise, leur tombe dominant l'immensité de l'océan.

Gibbs fût nommé sous-capitaine du Black Pearl, en attendant le retour de Barbossa ; quant au Hollandais Volant, il se mit en quête d'un nouveau commandant prêt à assumer cette lourde tâche.

Bill Turner abandonna sa carrière de pirate pour prendre soin de sa belle-fille et de son fils, qu'il aima comme s'il était le sien.

Élizabeth se remaria avec un homme du village non loin de chez elle, un forgeron.  
Il fût immédiatement apprécié par les autres membres de la famille, et ne se douta jamais qu'il côtoyait des pirates. Il devint père de deux ravissantes jumelles, aux allures de véritables princesses, gentilles, douces et attentionnées, qui ne rêvaient que de châteaux forts et de princes charmants.  
Le fils de Will, lui, passait ses journées à manier les épées qu'il trouvait dans la forge de son beau-père, ou à regarder l'océan avec envie en compagnie de son grand-père, qui lui racontait une multitude d'histoires sur les pirates, la vie de son père, ou celle de Jack Sparrow.  
Pour lui, les deux hommes étaient devenus de véritables héros. Il les avait rarement vus, mais il leur vouait une admiration sans limite.  
Il savait que sa mère haïssait son père de l'avoir trompée et de les avoir lâchement abandonnés, mais lui était fasciné par l'amour fou qui l'avait poussé à se suicider pour son amant, qui lui-même était mort pour le protéger.

"**Papa... Jack... Un jour, moi aussi, je serai un pirate, courageux, intrépide et redouté ; et ce jour-là, vous pourrez être fiers de moi.**"

Agenouillé devant leur tombe, les yeux brillants de détermination, le jeune homme se promit de suivre les traces de son père. Quoi qu'il arrive, quels que soient les dangers à affronter, il se montrerait digne d'être le fils d'un _pirate_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
